


Battle of the Factions

by Joji_Persona149



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Persona149/pseuds/Joji_Persona149
Summary: I wanted to do a big faction battle so i did it. No cannon Compliance expect for story established cannon
Relationships: Nate/Nora (Fallout)





	Battle of the Factions

Benny and the Courier walked into the bar.  
Benny sat down at the bar, "How in the goddamn did you survive?"  
The Courier responded, "[Terrifying Presence] I'm gonna have to ask you the same question soon."  
Benny turned around and shot in the face. The Courier ate his dead body after taking off his suit and getting his gun. He tasted like metal  
The Courier then walked out without getting questioned wearing his suit.  
The Courier received an invitation for both the Legion and NCR.  
The Courier took them both and walked towards the NCR's embassy.  
Instead of walking there without a problem. A problem occurred. He was teleported to a white facility.


End file.
